


狼人play

by hayamamizuki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayamamizuki/pseuds/hayamamizuki
Summary: 就是狼人形态的汪口把小杏这样那样的故事啦。





	狼人play

明明是没有想要这样的…但是不知道为什么事情就变成这样，一发不可收拾。

“不…不要看…呜…”

小杏光裸洁白的身体在床上挣扎着，大神晃牙正在低头研究他的“猎物”，她的手脚被缎带绑在了床上，再怎么挣扎也挣脱不开，只能眼看着被他视奸自己赤裸的身体，自己未曾触碰过的、观察过的羞耻的地方被他一一看遍了，在观察到花穴时终于动手了，小杏察觉到他的目光，想要合拢的双腿被大神晃牙单手牢牢握住，另一只手开始折磨她脆弱又敏感的阴蒂。先是挑逗着那颗小豆子，然后揪了它一下，小杏终于忍不住呻吟出声，换来的是大神晃牙的一声调笑，随后羞红着脸牢牢咬住嘴唇，不过大神晃牙很快放开了手，他开始试图用手指插入那个看起来小小的洞口，手指进去时被温暖湿润的地方牢牢包裹住，试图抽插能感觉到内壁像吸住了自己的手指一样，而小杏咬住嘴唇也只是徒劳无功，能够捂住嘴的双手已经被捆绑起来，只能放任自己听着都过于羞耻的呻吟声不断外露

在大神晃牙终于觉得适合插入时，小杏的脸已经变得一片绯红了，不知是因为快感，还是因为羞耻，“呜…！”

粗长的事物猛然间就插进来了，就算经过事先的扩张那个还未人道的花穴都还是过于紧致了，小杏不由得发出了悲鸣

不过很快就改变了，柔软的内壁被入侵物渐渐的捣开，大神晃牙的尾巴随着抽插的动作不断的扫过她的会阴，和柔软的猫毛不同，狼尾巴粗糙而坚硬，扫到的时候又带来了不同的快感，很快小杏发出的就不再是悲鸣，而是欢愉的呻吟

“不行了……你怎么还没好…”

两人交合的地方已经变得粘腻起来，小杏觉得自己已经高潮过度，开始昏昏欲睡，可是身上的人却还没有想要射精的意思

“咚咚”，门被敲响了，小杏内壁开始猛然缩紧，没能抵抗住包裹的感觉，大神晃牙终于闷哼一声将精液全部注入到了身下女孩的身体里

“快睡吧。”

“嗯…下次再也不和你玩角色扮演了……”

困倦的少女迷糊着埋怨他，然后沉沉睡去。


End file.
